Island Cool
by Vamppirre
Summary: I am not good with summaries, so I wont make this long. Our fave guys from YGO go on a trip to Jamaica, what will happen once they get there...? currently offline.


Chapter 1: Arriving in style

Yami, Tea, Bakura, and Malik stepped out of the airport in Jamaica, bags in tow. It was a long flight from Japan to Jamaica. Yami was wearing a no-sleeve mesh shirt with jeans, Tea wore a short shirt with a pair of capris. Bakura and Malik were wearing matching blue shorts with blue wifebeaters.

They saw a woman standing in short-shorts and a white tanktop. She had her long dark black hair with blue ends pulled into a low ponytail, bronze skin that glittered like gold, covered the rest of her body. She was leaning on a sign that read "Moto".

Yami and the others walked up to her and he asked "Excuse me, are you waiting for us?" She turned her hazel eyes to them as she spoke "You Yami?" "Yea" "Den ya, I am. My name is Mari, how was da flight?" "It was long and boring" Malik said. "Maybe for you it was, but I thought it was far from boring." Bakura said as he smirked at Yami, remembering their little meeting in the plane's restroom. "Well let's get goin', we wastin' time." Mari packed their things and got into the drivers seat, started the car and drove out of the airport parking lot.

They had driven for a while, each of them started to fall asleep. Yami moved over the sleeping forms of his friends and knocks on the window separating him from Mari. "Do you mind if I sit up front with you?" He asks. "No, come up here if you want to." As Yami moved around, careful not to wake up his friends. When he found a good spot he asked "Do you have a boyfriend or anything?" "Me, no, why do ya keep askin me dis' kind of questions, Sir?" Yami hid his face under his hair as he turned different shades of red. "Is Kaiba coming tomorrow?" "Yes he is."

A few minutes later they pulled up to a drive-way "We here. Welcome to our home." "Our home? Who lives with you?" "You'll see soon enough." Mari said, then she began to unload their bags when she saw Yami staring at her. "What, do ya want me fe wake dem up as well?" "Well that would be a nice thing." he said with a smile. She had successfully woken up Tea and was going to wake up Bakura, when she shook him he didn't wake up, but made a small sound that sounded like a moan. She shook him again but instead of a moan his right arm hooked around her waist and she yelped as she landed to stratle his lap, she turned red with embarrassment. "Excuse me miss, but what is going on." Malik said waking up after hearing someone yelp. "Could you help me and get him off me. Dis is not my idea of fun." "Your on your own missy, when he is asleep he can be extremely grumpy and by that I mean he can become dangerous." Malik said with a knowing smile and walked out of the car. Mari thought about what Malik had said and knew of one way of waking up a person like him. Slowly she reached around his head and grabbed a hand full of hair and slightly tugged on it a few times. "Mmm...stop, that hurts..." he said with a sleepily voice. His grip on her waist got tighter as she tugged on his hair. She lowered her face until it was right next to his ear "Well so does da grip ya have on me." she whispered into his ear. She pulled her face up until she could see hie eyes as they slowly opened. "Sorry if I hurt you, I had a good dream. I dreamt that a beautiful girl was sitting in my lap screwing me." he smiled as she turned a bright red."Lets go meet up wit da others."

They found Yami, Malik, and Tea standing in the hallway "Is it only you that lives here?" Tea asked, looking around at the paintings and stone statues. "No she lives with me." A woman came walking down the steps that led up to the rest of the mansion, wearing a bikini top and blue short-shorts. Her hair was just as long as Mari's only her's was darker with red ends, her skin glimmered like the sun itself.

"Are these the people you were to pick up, Mar?" "Yeah, let me introduce dem. Yami, Tea, Bakura, Malik, this is my sister Angel. Angel, dis is Yami, Tea, Bakura, and Malik." "It is nice to finally meet you all." "Same here." Malik said. "You don't have an accent like your sister. Why is that?" Bakura asked "She went ta school in America, so she can't or won't give in an' learn the local language." " Now come, its late. You all need your rest, you had a long flight, let us show you to your rooms." "Do we get our own rooms or what?"Malik asked. "Of course, dat is if ya want your own rooms." "No that is okay, we'll take our own rooms." Yami said quickly. "Alright, you each will be a room in the west wing." Angel explained "If you need anything Mari will be across the hall from you and I will be in the east wing." "Your tings are ina' de rooms an' I'll try to speak more formal." Mari said, making a promise to them. "Have a goodnight and when you wake up Mr.Kaiba should be here." "Goodnight." Malik said and everyone went to sleep.

Later in the night Yami and bakura went into Mari's room and woke her up. "What is it?" she asked slowly sitting up "Something is outside our window. We were scared I hope we're not bothering you." "Oh no, its okay. You both can stay with me until morning, come on. Whatever is out there won't get in" Mari said scooting over to let them both in the bed. Bakura gripped onto Yami and every one fell asleep.

End of first chapter

If you liked this can you please tell me this is my first story so please be honest. Also it is a very short chapter, gomen.

thank you


End file.
